The present invention relates to texture guns, and more specifically a caddy for those guns which include a hopper for containing texture material.
It is common to apply any of a variety of coatings or textures to ceilings, walls and other surfaces. In the construction of a home, texture is applied over drywall to form a textured wall surface. A variety of textures may be applied to the ceiling, including those for aesthetic and acoustical purposes.
A variety of devices are available for applying these textures. One such device is a texture gun. The texture gun includes a handle which is gripped by a user. The texture gun includes an inlet through which texture is fed, and an outlet through which texture is sprayed. Means are provided for propelling the incoming texture through the outlet. This means may comprise compressed air provided to the gun through an air hose. A trigger is provided which the operator uses to selectively control the dispensing of the texture.
The texture gun is capable of dispensing large quantities of texture in short periods of time. As such, it is desirable to provide a substantial volume of texture to the gun for application. In one embodiment, a hopper is mounted to the top of the gun. The hopper is generally funnel-shaped, having a large top opening, a holding area, and an outlet. The outlet leads directly to the inlet of the texture gun.
A hopper such as that described may hold several gallons of texture. A significant problem is that it is difficult to fill the texture gun hopper. As is appreciated, it is not generally possible to set the texture gun and hopper on the floor and fill the hopper. The hopper gun is small and narrow, and does not provide a stable support for the hopper. Thus, the hopper gun tends to tip over or otherwise move when one attempts to fill the hopper. Further, the hopper is generally not level when resting on the gun, so that the hopper can not be completely filled.
As a result of these problems, filling the texture hopper is generally a two-man job. One person holds the gun and attached hopper in a fixed and level position. Another person then fills the hopper.
Of course, in some instances, an extra person is not available to aid in this task. In any event, the use of an extra person""s time and effort in filling the hopper is not efficient.
Other problems exist with these texture guns with attached hoppers. For example, if the hopper is not empty but the operator needs to cease dispensing texture and engage in another activity, the operator must set the gun and attached hopper down. To avoid having the texture spill from the hopper, the operator must attempt to prop up the texture gun and hopper. The gun often tips or falls over, dumping the texture from the hopper.
Transport of the gun and attached hopper can also be difficult. An operator may need to move from room to room while applying texture. The operator may also need to move associated tools and containers of texture. In some arrangements, the hopper may include a handle for gripping by the operator. However, the handle is generally located at one side of the hopper, so that when gripped the hopper and gun rotate to a non-vertical position. If the hopper is full, texture may spill from the hopper.
A method and device for supporting and moving a texture gun including a texture hopper is desired.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for supporting and transporting a hopper, such as a hopper associated with a texture gun.
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a hopper caddy. The hopper caddy includes a base. The base has a top and bottom. The top comprises plate or deck. In one embodiment, a supporting rib extends around a periphery of the plate at the bottom of the base for supporting the plate. The base has generally opposing first and second ends and generally opposing first and second sides. In one embodiment, one of the ends is generally semi-circular in shape.
Means are provided for supporting a hopper above the base. In one embodiment, this means comprises a first support, a second support and an elevated frame supported by the supports. The first support extends upwardly from the first side of the base. The second support extends upwardly from the second side of the base.
The first and second supports both include first and second legs. Each leg has an end connected to the base and another end located above the base. A strut or horizontally extending member extends between the legs of each of the first and second supports. In one embodiment, the first and second supports are configured as inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped members.
The frame has a first side connected to the strut of the first support and a second side connected to the strut of the second support. A member spans the first and second sides of the frame. In one embodiment, the member connects a first end of the first side and a first end of the second side. A stop extends from a second end of the first side and another stop extends from a second end of the second side of the frame. In one embodiment, the two stops extend inwardly towards one another along a line which is generally parallel to the member at the first ends of the sides. So configured, the frame is generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped, having a periphery substantially surrounding a generally open area which a hopper may be located.
In one embodiment, means are provided for rollably supporting the caddy. In one embodiment, four wheels are connected to the base and extend downwardly from the bottom of the base.
In one embodiment, the caddy includes a container support adapted to support a container. In one embodiment, the container support includes an opening in the plate or deck of the base through which a container may be placed, and a support or mount located below the top of the plate for supporting a container located in the opening.
In one embodiment, a lip extends downwardly from the periphery of the opening at the top of the plate or deck. The mount comprises a xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d shaped member located at the bottom of the lip.
In accordance with the invention, a hopper, such as a hopper associated with the texture gun, may be supported in a stable and secure position above the base of the caddy. As supported, material may be placed on the frame and loaded into the hopper. The hopper may also be transported by moving the caddy.
A container, such as a bucket of texture, may also be supported by the caddy. The container may be used to hold texture which is poured into the hopper.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.